Doubt No Loyalty
by Strawhat Dragon
Summary: Zim finally manages to get what he wants. He's smarter, taller. Nothing can stop him. Nobody can stop him. Not even the Dib human.
1. Tragic Ends

_Bad title. Very bad title. I know._

_This is my First Invader Zim drabble thing. It's really bad, I'm sure. I'm pretty sure everyone is pretty much out of character, but they're older, and they've changed. Everyone changes as they get older. If you don't like it, then oh well. I will probably be doing art on this…thing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim._

xxx

Eight years.

It took eight years, but it was almost his.

The world was his. _Earth _was nothing but a sphere of fiery, barren land and water clutched in his gloved hand as he crushed it in his claws. He could hear their terrified screams and panicked pleas as they stood below the Irken.

Zim had changed. He was different. He was Irken. He was insane. But he was still Zim. He was not the old Zim, he was a new Zim. Older, smarter, quicker, stronger.

He had his own uniform now. Though he could not defy his Irken blood, he now wore his own Invader uniform. He no longer wore the pink striped shirt with black pants and slick black boots. His new uniform was of his own creation. A black shirt had replaced the traditional pink, silver thread laced into the silky fabric with such care it seemed as if a professional had made the shirt, not a three fingered alien. Across the back the Irken symbol was etched in with blood-red thread. Long, similar pants covered his long legs and at the end, heavy silver combat boots covered his feet, matching the gloves and arm-covers he wore.

Zim looked around, pleased with himself as he watched the pink, fleshy creatures scurry along as their lives were ripped and torn apart. Soon he'd head in and complete the final stage. The ending of human freedom would be sweet, and it would be thanks to his dear Almighty Tallest.

He'd overheard their conversation and learned the truth while he was still in the first stage of his plan.

They knew he'd be calling soon, as he called every three days at the Earth time of noon to report in on his mission on the "Uncharted" planet. But he'd called early this time. And he heard the Tallest as they talked of him.

The static cleared away to reveal the almost empty control room, save for the occasional crewmember and the two highly respected Irkens. They all faced away from the screen, unaware of the unwelcome call. Zim opened his mouth to give the usual greeting but he caught his name in the Tallest's conversation.

"_Why does he still call? Has he not figured out that his mission is a hoax?" Red asked his companion, lounging slightly in a royal looking chair munching leisurely on a doughnut. _

"_I doubt it, he is insane, remember? That's the whole reason we sent him there, to keep _him_ away from _us_. We don't want to end up like Almighty Tallest Miyuki and Almighty Tallest Spork, do we?" Purple replied nonchalantly as he sipped his soda, waving his Irken hand in a "Duh" sort of way. _

"_No, we do not. Good point. Luckily for us, he will not be returning. As you remember, that…thing we gave him, the malfunctioned SIR bot cannot keep supplying him with the precious minerals we need. As everyone knows, once an Irken goes without those for one month, their organs will begin to die, one by one until the Irken them self dies._

" _We only gave him enough for ten years, and if he somehow does return before his supply runs out, we shoot him on spot. That's what we decided." Red replied, handing two of the doughnuts to Purple as he held out his hand, asking for the sweet circular objects that they loved._

"_Yeah. You know, we weren't chosen the Tallest for nothing." Purple said proudly, puffing out his chest underneath his armor. "We have super brains that keep this race alive and strong. How else would he have destroyed all of those weak planets so easily and gotten such a powerful ship? It's because we--LOOK! THEY HAVE FRESH DOUGHNUTS!" _

_The two cheered, instantly rushing away wit a purpose after throwing down the old sack of doughnuts on their chair, oblivious to the terrifying scene of their crew snatching the doughnuts from the ground and attempting to rip each other apart in order to eat one of the sweet delicacies._

Zim's jaw tightened at the memory. His sharpened teeth grinding together until they ached as he remembered the sadness and rage he felt after that. Then killing depression that followed, and the white-hot fury that continued the chain of emotion. Now there was only Zim left. But it was not really…Zim. It was not the old Invader Zim who was bent on pleasing his Tallest. He no longer cared about

But he didn't care. He took the taunts, continued watching, continued experimenting. He experimented on everything. He experimented on humans, he experimented on Gir, he experimented on his ship, he experimented on _himself._ His Pak is more advanced, Gir is fully functional and can cause more chaos than any other SIR bot, and his weapons were terrifying and could disintegrate anything.

He was unstoppable. He was unmatched. Except for one.

The Dib human had grown with him, both in intelligence and height. But Zim was superior, always superior. Earth's gravity was so much weaker than Irk's. He was once the smallest Invader, but now, he was sure he was much taller than the ones who left him to die. As soon as he wiped out this tiny planet, he would head to the Massive and kick those fools off of their thrones. But that Dib-worm. He was getting smarter and also taller. Zim would have nothing of this.

Suddenly, an enraged shout snapped the Invader from his thoughts. He looked at the ground, glancing at whoever dared shout at him like that. His smooth green skin seemed as if it would split as an insane grin broke out across Zim's face, his slithery tongue lolling out between the sharp fangs held within his mouth as four spider-like legs slid silently out of his Pak. The legs he'd experimented on for so long were much longer to fit with his larger body.

The legs dug into the brick wall as he crawled from the roof with an air of authority. As he reached the ground, he gave a mock wave to the person who confronted him, his three, long fingers wiggled as he stared at the human with his large, pink, insect-like eyes. A pair of human eyes covered in goggles glared back coldly. The human wore clothing similar to what he war as a child, except for minor changes on the shirt.

"Well, Dib, it seems you found me. What ever shall I do?" He drawled, lowering his antennas in a bored way and retracting his metal legs. Dib continued his poison laced glare.

"Zim, you've gone too far. Look what you've done! You've made a living Hell! And all you do is sit back and watch! The whole world is like this and you seem to just enjoy it all!" Dib snarled; his goggles lifted from his face to show fiery eyes filled with hate. Zim looked at Dib as if he'd babbled like a complete maniac before letting loose an insane cackle, his new uniform showed as his thin chest inflated and deflated as he sucked in the air as if a delicious aroma was slitting through the air.

"I _am_ enjoying this, Dib. This is what you held back for so many years. But now, I only have one stage to go! But don't worry, Dib, you won't be killed. You'll be here to see it all. Because you're going to be my personal slave, my experiment subject. The human body is intriguing, and I will experiment on your body until the day your body dies and begins to rot." Zim stated, his voice showing his confidence in his plan. It had to work. It just had to.

"No way, Zim. I won't let you. This is a far as you're going. This is where it ends." He growled, pulling a large weapon from the carrying case strapped to his back. The gun's silver metal gleamed red and yellow with the fire's reflection with a tint of purple from two glowing orbs that seemed to be levitating on either side of the lethal machine.

"I've studied your species, Zim. Your race runs on a certain mineral that is so rare, only one source is known, and it is so heavily guarded not even you could break in to reach it. But, because of dad, I have access to it. And, by tampering with it, I discovered that I could switch its properties to where it will kill an Irken. Which is what this little beauty is for." He chuckled as he gestured to the weapon in his hands.

A look of shock crossed Zim's features before calmness graced it once again.

"Oh, I do not have to worry about that. You aren't going to fight me, oh no. You'll be fighting Gir." Zim said, his serrated teeth gleamed as he gave a smile that could charm a baby bird from its nest.

"You mean that pathetic thing? It won't be able to help you! It's got more bolts in its head than I do!" He laughed at the thought of the crazy robot trying to attack. He had not been to Zim's now more normal looking house since the left the Skool, thus he did not know of the improvements made. This is why he was confused when Zim laughed harshly before stopping suddenly, a look of fury and fight scrawled across his green face.

"Gir! Attack!" Zim shouted, his antennas lowering dangerously and his pink eyes squinting menacingly as the mechanical legs extended him and carried him back to his previous spot as he glared down at a confused Dib.

A rabid snarl from behind made Dib turn on his heel, just in time to see a gigantic green dog charge before tackling him to the ground. Dib let out a yelp as his back hit the hard, cold concrete beneath him. The weight of the dog crushed his chest a moment before his jumped off him nimbly; it's eyes nothing but pit-less black with a glowing red center as it stared at him with merciless eyes. Dib struggled to raise himself up as he took in the appearance of the once gentle robot in disguise.

Once goofy eyes were now nothing but fierce eyes that showed nothing but loyalty to its master. The disguise was much more cleverly made; it resembled that of an actual dog. The only distinct trait was the green fur, unusual markings, and the cruel vibe that poured from the creature. Thick green fur covered the body and face, stretching from pointed ears to a heavy tail. The legs and tips of the dog's ears and tail were a thick, glossy black color. The same fur was stretched down the back in a jagged line along with lightning-like markings that covered the dog.

Dib was snapped from his thought as Gir charged once again; he could distantly hear Zim cackling madly into the sky as the fight began.

Gir once again pounced Dib's chest and snapped razor teeth inches from Dib's face, iron claws digging through the fabric of his shirt and into the soft skin. As Dib glanced into the dog's mouth, he saw it had been filled with three rows of sharp, metal teeth, each covered in so many barbs he winced just looking at the teeth. Dib yelped and heaved, managing to make the gigantic dog fly off of him. He stood shakily before digging in his trench coat for another weapon, knowing he needed to save the other gun for the one who pulled all the strings.

A hand receded from within the coat to pull out a gleaming handgun. He had no time to aim as Gir leapt at him once again, latching onto his arm with a vice grip, grinding all three rows of the barbed teeth deep into his opponent's arm. Dib hissed in pain, though it was not as bad as it could have been because of the thick fabric of his trench coat, he could still feel the barbs digging into his vulnerable skin. Hefting his arm as high as he could, he aimed the gun right between Gir's eyes and pulled the trigger. An ear-splitting _BANG!_ sounded and Gir immediately let go, stumbling back with a hole going straight through his head. Dib looked at his arm, wincing as he saw the blood His appearance began to flicker before the holographic disguise disappeared, showing the little robot's real form.

Gir now looked like a true SIR bot, with shining red eyes and his own specialized weapons. Gir put a hand up to his head and placed it over the smoking hole where the bullet had penetrated his metallic skull as a child would do if someone had poked their forehead, his eyes flashing turquoise and tears brimmed. Apparently some glitches still remained.

His eyes turned back to Dib, the red eyes back and all traces of tears gone. His arms extended and three hook-like claws extended from the ends of his fingers as he took an unfamiliar battle stance. Dib was not ready for what hit him, though.

Gir seemed to move like air, quicker than Dib could react Gir jumped onto Dib's chest and slammed both of the talon-tipped hands into his shoulders. Dib let out an agonized yell as he dropped the gun and clawed at Gir, trying to pry him loose before he hit something vital. Gir seemed to have no intention of letting go as he sunk the metal claws deep into Dib's flesh, his clothes beginning to go from the night-black color to a dark red as blood seeped from the wounds. Zim's commanding shout interrupted the fight and Gir let go immediately. Dib visibly flinched as he saw the once silver steel was now dripping with his bright red blood.

"Gir, that is all. We do not wish to kill the pig human. Come to Zim, little piggy." Zim called out in a commanding tone while holding out his arms in a way that you might hold your arms if you wished to receive a hug. Gir saluted before hear Zim as he said little piggy. As soon as those words left Zim's mouth Gir's eyes went back to a lively blue as he squealed and jumped up the wall to Zim, grasping Zim in a tight hug. Zim showed a strange display of affection as he snuggled Gir's hard metal body. He noticed Dib's pained, but confused expression. He grinned.

"Ah, you are confused Dib-human. Very well, I will explain. As you can see, Gir has changed, and it was all thanks to those fools that I thought were my leaders. You see, after they left me, the only one I had left was little Gir here." He stated, emphasizing "little Gir" with an affectionate snuggle that was happily returned. "He was the only one who was loyal to me. I could still trust him, and he was loyal to me. Even if he was a poor, insane little robot, he was still there. And he _always will** be!**_"

Zim shouted the last word as he moved a hand up to Gir's head and twisted off it off. Dib gasped as he saw how Zim had ruthlessly torn the head from the body. Zim only cackled and set the two separated parts on the roof in front of him. As they watched, Gir's headless body stood up quickly and trotted over to where his head lay, giggling insanely. Gir picked up his head and held it over his body. Wires extended from the severed neck and snuck into the head, pulling the head back into place.

"That tickled, master! Can we do it again?" Gir asked in a demented voice as he hopped from foot to foot, clapping his hands. Zim simply bent down and patted the little robot's head.

"No, no. We can't do it again Gir, but I tell you what. After we finish off these pig smellies we'll do that again. How's that?" Zim asked in a cooing voice, his answer was a high pitch squeal. Zim then looked back at Dib. "Now, Gir, you see that shiny thing down there? Fetch it for me."

Gir saluted, his eyes turning red once again as he jumped down from the building and ran towards the lethal weapon. Dib gasped and ran towards the gun as well, but as Gir easily passed him, he reached out a left a deep gash in the human's side. Dib yelled out and fell to his knees in pain, his breath coming out in short gasps as blood poured from his additional wound.

"Damn you, Zim! Damn you!" He yelled out at the Irken as Gir picked up the gun and returned it to his master. Zim picked up the gun from Gir, giving him a pat on the head and examining the gun. After five minutes of mock concentration, Zim threw back his head and laughed hard and loud. His laugh was rough and sounded of triumph and a hint of relief. He dropped the gun and it clattered to his feet as he doubled over with his laughing. As soon as his laughing started, it came to an abrupt stop and he straightened his back, clearing his throat.

"Stupid, huuuman. That thing could not kill me. It would sting for a good few days, but it would not kill me. You fail. But, thanks to you, you've helped me in completing the final stage." Zim stated, his grin growing wider, if possible. Dib's eyes grew wide with shock as he saw robotic arms extend from Zim's Pak to lift the gun up. Another two extended from his Pak and began to tinker with the gun. Zim explained what he was doing as the robotic arms did the work.

"You did manage to successfully switch most of the minerals properties around, but they would not have killed me. As a matter of fact, it would have killed you pathetic little earth monkeys. I am now changing the beam it would have created to a wolrd-wide sonic boom-like explosion. It will send out a wave that will poison you humans, eating you from the inside out, eating your innards then chewing away at your skin. Only the strongest will survive, and they will become my slaves and my soldiers. I thank you for this, Dib, it would have taken me weeks to make this gun!" Zim cackled out, a wild look in his gleaming pink eyes. Dib looked at him in horror.

"…You're insane. Purely insane. No wonder your Tallest left you to die." Dib muttered out, wincing as his wounds stung. Though he soon wished he didn't say those words.

A look of pure rage decorated Zim's features. His three fingers tensed tightly inside of the glove as he glared at Dib. His teeth completely bared in a ferocious snarl as his eyes glittered dangerously. He set the gun in Gir's waiting arms and the wire-like legs extended as the robotic arms retraced. He climbed down the wall so slowly that the tension in the air was almost suffocating. He continued his slow walk towards Dib, before finally reaching him. He reached down with one long arm and grabbed the scythe-like lock on his head and yanked it viciously. Dib squealed in pain as he was yanked to his feet by the lock of hair. He never knew the alien had such raw strength in those thin arms. Dib was lifted off his feet and lifted to eye level as he grabbed holding of the Irkens arms to try and take the pressure off his head.

"_Don't you **ever** dare speak to me like that again. **Never** say that. I never want to hear those words leave that damned mouth of yours again. I left them, they didn't leave Zim. They are not worthy of Zim. You are not worthy of Zim, but I am your master now, and you _will_ be respectful." _Zim hissed with such malice that Dib was sure he would be slaughtered right then and there. Dib tried to turn his face away as Zim continued his narrow-eyed glare. Zim's eyes almost seemed to have gone from the bright pink to a dark red with rage. Zim saw that he was trying to turn his head away, but he reached out with his free hand and grabbed Dib's jaw, digging his cloth-covered claws deep into the skin and into the jawbone.

Another robotic arm extended from Zim's Pak and placed a large collar around Dib's neck. Zim dropped Dib and he fell to the ground with a _thud_. Zim retracted the legs and arm and straightened his back, loosening the collar of his uniform as he looked down at the human at his feet.

"That is a slave shock collar. If you try to defy me, or even think of defying me, that collar will give you an extremely painful shock. The more shocks you receive, the stronger they become until it becomes strong enough to kill you. I do not recommend dying. That means you must stay loyal to me. Also, as time goes on, the collar will brainwash you to being loyal. To the point where I can trust you as much as dear Gir." Zim cooed as he crouched to stick his face in Dib's. "Doubt no loyalty."

Zim then lifted his head, gesturing to Gir. Gir came obediently to Zim's side and handed him the gun. As Dib looked up in horror, four wire like poles extended from the Pak and created a shining force field around them. He was now completely aware of the other humans still panicking and running around them, screaming about the end of the world. Zim lifted the gun into the air, aiming at the sky. He cackled madly as his finger tightened on the trigger.

There was a blinding flash, and a sound that could not match that of the loudest thunder boom. Dib was forced flat as a pressure forced him down. Seconds later, all was quiet, except for one noise. And that was Zim cackling and his own groans of pain. The next words made Dib's heart sink and all hope was swallowed, lost forever and the sight of piles of bloody flesh-covered bones and hell-ish landscape.

"_THE EARTH IS **MINE!**_"

xxx

_Yiss, this is the worst thing ever. Especially the ending, worst ending ever. I think I need to stop writing now, before I burn another person's eyes out._

_Review if you wish to tell me how bad this was._


	2. A Call

_So, I decided to continue this after some friends gave some encouraging words. It started as a drabble and became a fic. Whoo. Let's just hope this doesn't die like everything else I've tried to write. _

_I meant to have this updated last Sunday, but I had to take the SAT Saturday and weekdays are filled with Algebra problems, EAST projects, and Geography homework. Because Middle School sucks. Only reason I got this chapter done was because today and possibly tomorrow Little Rock, Arkansas is being blessed with snow. And when it snows in Little Rock, something is wrong so the whole city shuts down. _

_Hnn, it seems that my chapter does not want to be uploaded and keeps editing itself, so sorry for that._

_Right, enough talking. Onwards! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, Dib, or Gir. I own Gir's new guise though. Cause I love the guise. _

xxx

_Two years have passed, and the humans have made little, if no progress. They're getting a bit smarter due to my ingenious experiments, but they will never match the brainpower of I, the Almighty Zim. Possibly the smartest of them is Dib. How do I know of this? Because I am Zim, of course! I know everything! That and the fact that he has not made an attempt to escape me in the last few months, well, except for a few. Ever since the collar was placed on him, he has had a total of twenty-three shocks. _

_At first I thought he'd disabled the electrifier or something, but upon examination, the collar seems to have no problems. Perhaps he accepted that he was my slave and became loyal after seeing those two pig-relatives being eaten away in front of his very eyes. Well, one of them anyway. It seems the taller Dib look-alike survived because of that coat he was wearing. It repelled and protected the body from poisons. I do not know how this happened, but he still had to watch as the other pig-child died. I remember she was always a creepy pig smelly. _

_Maybe because the Dib is so loyal, I am thinking of giving him the science-worm as his own slave. Upon observation, it seems Dib loathes the human for calling him insane so many times. After all, I doubt no loyalty. _

_Even after all this time, I still do not know why he is loyal. It is a mystery, but I believe it is because he knows he is no match for the Almighty Zim. Yes, that is it. _

_Now, off of my slave and to the other worms. They are not very bright in their noggins, but they have a lot of muscle power, which makes up for that I guess. Not as many lived, but that was to be expected. The human species is a pitiful one. The ones that did survive have bits of their flesh eaten away, which both disgusts and amuses me at the same time. The watch bots often pick up their moans of pain and weariness. I wonder if you can reprogram humans to not moan. It is an eerie sound. _

_Maybe I will try this on Dib. He's always the one to be experimented on. In fact, the last I saw of him he looked more like some other species than human thanks to my experimenting. He should be proud to have such powerful technology used on his unworthy body. _

_It seems all the worlds my soldiers have conquered are following my commands smoothly. There is no resistance from any of the creatures we found on the other planets. Despite being stupid, the humans are quite strong from battling with themselves over the years. I simply toss them a few of the toys I grow bored with and they annihilate other planets, bringing them to their knees to bow before me. Just like Dib. _

_I'm going to stop talking about the Dib. He is taking over my daily report. _

_Now, I will move onto much more important matters. I'm not going to beat around the earth's leafy bush. I'm getting weaker each day. I can feel it. And I know why. The mineral, the one that was rare on this planet. It only had enough for one extra year. It is running out. When I asked Gir, he said supplies were running low. I fear that-_

A loud beeping interrupted Zim as he looked up at the large computer screen filled with Irken lettering. He stuck out his slithery tongue and stood from his comfortable position. He'd gotten even taller in the past two years; he now believed the Earth's gravity was blessing him with the height he was gaining. He was now a good five antennas taller than his "Almighty Tallest" who left him so long ago.

Light reflected sharply off of the metal on his new suit. In many ways, it resembled a traditional Tallest's suit, but much more menacing with the razor spikes that protruded decoratively from the suit. The stunning silver metal contrasted heavily with the dark black lines that wound itself around the suit. Two slender fingers protruded from the black armor piece on his arm. He wore a headpiece on his head that could belong to only one who was born with royal Irken blood; gems were laced throughout the headpiece. Similar gems hung from his antennas.

Despite all of these heavy items that covered his body, he stretched easily before seating himself back down into his chair, continuing to type his report as the call came in. The new call transmissions were more advanced than the old screen that he used when he was younger. He was indeed still in touch with Irken technology. The new transmitter was a holographic projector that sent out a holographic form of the caller, vice versa for the opposite end of the line. As the holograph was sent through, he spoke.

"Speak to Zim, quickly now. I am busy." He said loudly in a commanding voice, impatience could be easily heard in his tone. After a good five minutes, despite the sender, or senders being millions of miles away, he felt as if he could feel the holographic stares at the back of his royally dressed head. He could hear a strangely familiar clear of the throat. Was it…-No, it couldn't be, they left him for dead.

"Zim, how dare you speak to your tallest that way! Stand and salute, Invader!" The voice commanded. Then, in a quieter voice, it whispered, "I thought he'd be dead by now!"

Zim's antennas perked towards the voice, then lowered again, as if in anger. Then they went slack, the gems tinkled softly from all the movement. He turned in his chair, the pink eyes showing no flare of emotion. His guess was right.

It was Purple and Red, the Almighty Irken Tallest.

He observed the two, noting the fact that they seemed to look the same as before. They still floated in that way that it had such an air of authority that all Invaders would wiggle their antennas respectfully to, a way _he_ used to wiggle his antennas to.

"Of course. How could I speak that way? I will stand and show my loyalty. Will you forgive me, _my Tallest?_" He said in a cool voice, though the last part was a strange mixture of no emotion and an enraged filled snarl. He noted with delight the way his two former leaders flinched at the power in his voice. This filled him with indescribable amounts of joy, but he kept it hidden.

When he stood, he saw the Tallest's eyes go wide with shock. His glee finally showed when their mouths dropped open, serpentine tongues lolling out as they stared at the once miniature Invader. This Irken was the giant of all Irkens. Surely this was not Zim? Red was the first to slightly recover from his shock.

"Z-Zim? What happened? How'd you get taller than…than…?"

"How did I get taller than you? That's a good question. It's called Earth gravity. That's why I thank you for strand-I mean, sending me to this planet. I get a much better view from up here." Zim said with a sly grin, razor teeth gleamed in the light of the whirring machines around him. "As you can see, I have succeeded in my invasion. If you do not believe me, let me show you. Oh, Dib!"

The two emperors looked at the Irken questioningly before they heard a clanking noise. Their holographic eyes turned towards a door as it began to open to show what looked a robot human hybrid.

What they were looking at was once the completely normal, if slightly big headed, human Dib. He still had the basic human shape, but many parts of him had been experimented on and sported shining Irken technology. His hands, which once had five slender fingers on them, were now made up of wires and metal; and he now functioned with three robotic fingers instead of one. One of his eyes, instead of being the soft, slightly insane brown, was now a shining red. He wore a suit similar to the invader suit Zim had created long ago, but across the front a few Irken symbol for "Dib Slave" were threaded in with a shining blue thread. His face was set in a frown, but as he opened his mouth to speak, sharpened teeth could be seen.

"What is it, Zim?" He asked in that same tone he always used with Zim. It was a sort of bored, but impatient tone. You could change the looks, but you couldn't change personalities. Zim mentally sighed about this and held out his long arm.

"Come to Zim." He commanded in a slightly possessive way, extended and curling his fingers towards Dib as he walked over. Dib stopped within arm's length of Zim. The surprised Tallest watched as Zim wrapped the two slender fingers around Dib's shoulders and pulled him against him. He then reached over with his free hand and tugged on the scythe lock, bending down and placing his face beside Dib's.

"This is Dib. Dib is loyal to Zim, which is why Dib belongs to Zim. Isn't that right, Dib? Of course that's right. Say hello to the Tallest, Dib." Zim purred, removing his hand from the lock and raising one of Dib's clawed hands into a half-hearted wave; much like one would do with a puppy's paw.

"Good afternoon, Red. Good afternoon, Purple." Dib responded with a slight nod of his head. Then he turned his red eyes towards Zim. "Is that all? Because I want to leave."

"No, no! You have to stay. I want you to tell them. Tell them what they did and maybe I'll just slap their green wrists and give a short lecture. Come on, just like we rehearsed it." Zim cooed as he continued to wave Dib's metal hand, amused by the way the metal glimmered when a beam of light struck it. Dib sighed and shook his hand free of Zim's grasp, taking a step forward. He noticed from the hologram that the two Tallest were also shorter than him. They seemed to notice it too as the sour expressions spread across their features.

"Zim would like me to tell you that he learned of what you two did to him. Ten years ago, you left him stranded here on Earth, telling him it was a secret mission, only for the best Invaders. He believed you, and set out to please you, to please his Almighty Tallest. He was determined not to let you two share the same fate as Almighty Tallest Miyuki and Almighty Tallest Spork. So, he worked as hard as he possibly could. He thought up brilliant plans of destruction, slyly eluded the human world, and thwarted the plans of others who attempted to steal his mission.

"It was I that stopped him from doing this. I destroyed his plans and it was completely my fault. I knew he was coming. I heard the transmissions, saw him in class, and developed a hate for him. This is why many of his plans were to destroy me in the most painful way possible while taking over the Earth. Then he thought of the plan that no one could stop, not even me. Though, on the day he was reporting in to tell you of his plan, he overheard a conversation between the two of you. He heard you two talking of how you stranded him here without a good supply of the mineral. He—" But Red interrupted with a yell.

"That's eavesdropping! Listening to the Tallest as they conversed? We could strip you of your rank for—"

"**_SILENCE!" _**Zim screeched out mightily, his face twisted into an ugly snarl. His hate-filled eyes turned upon the now cowering Tallest holograms, no longer bothering to hide his emotion as Dib went over the events that had led to this."What position? I'm not a certified Invader remember? I'm just an escaped fry cook; remember? Now, you will speak when given permission! _Understand?_"

The Tallest nodded as Zim hissed at him, their attempt to regain some authority crushed. Despite them being miles away, they could fill the heat of rage that poured from Zim's body. They recoiled as he shot a glare at them before nodding to Dib, who cleared his throat and continued.

"As I was saying, he finally understood that you two left him. The mysterious planet wasn't mysterious at all, it was just a sticky someone had put on the assigning board and you randomly pointed to. Upon knowing this, Zim was enraged. He'd always wanted to impress you and you try to kill him. You send him to some far off planet in hopes that he'll stay there and rot away. Well your plan failed, and Zim's plan went through. His plan was put into action, and took many years because I continued to interrupt him.

"His plan was to turn the humans against each other. He had the technology and he used it wisely. He sent holograms of the world leaders to declare war on the others. He turned allies into enemies, enemies into allies; he then wiped out the remainder of them with an ultra-wave that sent out a poison. He took over Earth and all you two did was fly around in the Massive and stuff your vile mouths with snacks." Dib finished, staring at the holograms with a gaze that would make the strongest alien look away. Purple eventually looked away and cleared his throat.

"Now, Zim. Surely you don't think we…" He fell silent, noticing Zim's gaze upon him. Both Purple and Red knew he was daring them to lie. But before they could say anymore, Zim held up his hand and waved it in a "I don't really care" sort of way as he turned around and walked back towards his seat.

"If my antenna picks up one whiff of an Irken signature, they will be demolished before you can eat a doughnut. This is _my_ planet. Not yours. This is Zim's property, not Irken Empires. Now, no more talk. I am busy. Call back in an hour if you wish." He said coolly, shooting them a sharp grin over his shoulder as they used the ending words they always used before Dib cut the transmission. Zim sat down in his chair and faced Dib.

"That was wonderful; beautiful job, Dib. I could almost taste their surprise and fear. Though they should be scared. I mean, who is the most feared living being?" Zim asked, looking at Dib with expecting eyes as his antennas lowered comfortably to his head.

"You, of course, the Almighty Zim. All bow down to your power. None can resist your army of humans." Dib sighed, a look of disgust flashed across his face as he heard himself say these words. "Is that all you wanted, Zim? Can I leave now?"

"Yes, yes. Scurry away and let me finish my report. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention, I know that you do not like your father very much, so I decided to give him to you as a slave. How does that sound? Sounds good, eh?" Zim asked Dib before Dib had taken a step through the door. All he received was a mumbled reply as the door shut behind Dib. Zim simply grinned and turned in his chair, grinning as he continued his report.

"Of course it sounds good, Master Zim, of course it does."

XXX

Dib sat in his chair with a loud sigh, his shoulders slumping as he relaxed. His stretched his legs and snuggled deep down into his chair, flexing his metal fingers. His brown eye closed as his brilliant red looked over the familiar room and all of its luxuries. Being Zim's personal slave wasn't so bad, it had its perks. He was better off in this room than the others who had to sleep in those little huts outside. This room was even better than his old room, but not as good as Zim's room. He should know; he guarded it at night.

Sure, the first few weeks he was assigned this job he tried to assassinate Zim in his sleep, but the Irken was a light sleeper and his collar caught him most of the time. That damned collar, it never let him have much freedom. But it was how it was, and he was sure it would always be that way. Until Zim was gone, of course; then he'd be free. He would make it sooner. Just wrap these new, strong claws around Zim's throat and keep them there until those pink eyes lost all color…

A prickling sensation instantly seeped from the collar and Dib cleared his mind, the sensation evaporating along with his thoughts. He mumbled something and closed his eyes. He didn't know how tired he was. He hadn't slept in the past two days; maybe he should get a bit of rest.

This was not to be, as a mechanical _plunk plunk_ filled the air in a steady rhythm before something heavy and cold plopped down into his lap. Dib knew who it was immediately.

"What do you want, Gir?" Dib asked; his voice slightly annoyed as he cracked open one eye to star the SIR unit. The little robot simply shrugged and nuzzled Dib's hand. Dib rose up the hand and placed it on Gir's head. After brutally attacking him two years ago, the little robot seemed very fond of hanging around Dib. Even though Dib still loathed Zim, he'd come to enjoy the little robot's company

"I just wanted to make sure you was okaaay. You look all sad sitting there like that. You wanna rip my head off? Dat always makes Master happy" Gir finished in a little sing-song voice. He looked up at Dib, his little metal mouth twisting into a smile.

"No thank you, Gir. I don't want to rip your head off." Dib said; an amused smile graced his lips as he looked at the little robot. He then stood up and stretched, making sure the robot didn't tumble to the ground. "Come on, I have time, lets train a bit. My joints are getting a bit stiff. That and Zim said my father is my new slave, we need to go get him."

Gir simply squealed as Dib carried him out the door of his room and into the metal hallways. The heavy boots on his feet made a soft thump as they came in contact with the glimmering glass floors. Below his feet, Dib could see the morbid slaves hauling large pieces of rocks and wood. Filthy hair and clothes hung from their bony bodies as they struggled to move. No shackles, chains, or cuffs were placed on their bodies. After all, even if they did escape, where could they go?

Their dull, hopeless eyes rose to look above them before their heads whipped back down, fearing the one they saw. Dib was their Master's personal slave, and he was often left to torture any disobedient slaves. The sight of Dib's face filled many of them with fear, memories of Dib raking those jagged metal claws down their backs, the red-eyed Gir-dog standing beside him baring those rows of barbed teeth, the thick black mane on his hackles bristling as he snarled and clamped onto their ankles and arms.

A small smirk barely peaked through his expressionless features as he approached another door. Gir began to hum a small tune as a small red beam shot from a camera beside the door and straight into Dib's right eye, checking the Irken signature that was sent back through to the scanner. The laser disappeared and the doors hummed as the gears pulled them open swiftly. As dib stepped into the now open room, the door shut silently behind him and Gir.

The room they were now in was a wide, dome-like room. The doom was completely made of metal and the sounds of Dib's steps echoed through the area. He stopped at a wall on the right of the room and set Gir down. He turned toward a panel with three whole implanted into it. Dib jammed his left hand into the hole as Gir dashed towards the other side of the arena, giggling insanely.

Dib could feel the wires connecting to his hand as they scanned which weapon was best suited for him, as if he didn't already know. He felt the wires retract and he pulled his hand from the panel, he could hear the mechanics groaning as they retrieved his favorite weapon.

Long robotic tentacles slipped from the ceiling, an Irken Pak look-alike within their grasp. They lowered the Pak down to Dib's back. Metal straps slipped over Dib's front to hold the weapon in place as more straps snaked over his arms. Two large gun barrels lowered from additional robotic arms to hook onto the straps on Dib's arms. Long, thick wires plugged themselves into the Pak-like ammunition holder strapped to his back.

Dib's eye flashed red as his natural brown eye narrowed as the tentacles disappeared from sight. Dib looked over at Gir, who had switched on his dog guise. Though, due to his still whimsical mood, the wolf-like creature's eyes were a playful blue and the heavy tail wagged. He was crouched in the way a puppy might when attempting to pounce on someone or just begging to play.

Today, Dib felt like trying something new. He never went to this level of battle with Gir before, and he wanted to try it. It was the level of battle just before a sort of "WTF?!" sort of power stage. He'd always trained on the level about four levels down, but he wanted to try this level. He yelled out the command for this power to be let loose.

"Gir, X-nine-forty-two, ATTACK!"

Immediately, Gir's tail froze in mid-wag and his muscular body shifted from a playful crouch into a dangerous, lion-like stance. Gir's mouth hung open, the teeth glittering as an acidic slime dribbled from his jaws. Those terrifying red pupils trained on Dib as Dib to slunk into a battle stance, both barrels of the cannon-like weapon aimed at the guised robot.

Gir's tail whipped the air as he sidestepped, Dib mirroring his move as they began to circle around into other. Gir then let out as thunderous roar and ran which such a speed, all that could be made out was a blurred zigzag.

And this green and black lightning strike was heading directly for Dib.

xxx

_Whoo? Um, yeah. I decided to cut the chapter there because…because I can. If you don't like that, then of well, that's they way it goes. Dib seems kind of weird to me, but I never was all that wonderful when typing Dib. Let's just say he's getting comfortable to the life of leisure inside of Zim's Empire, even if he is not completely friendly to Zim, he's loyal. Okay? Good. _

_I'm sorry for any typos or errors that can be found. _

_Right, read and review, please. _


End file.
